


would you hold my hands, they're the same ones that i used

by avestrum



Series: Kryptonite |Yakuza Au| [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, Hands, IwaTen Goes To America Arc, M/M, Mercenary Iwaizumi Hajime, Mercenary Tendou Satori, Mutual Masturbation, Universe Compliant Violence, Yakuza, Yakuza Tendou Satori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: Tendou takes a deep breath. The scent in the air is metallic. The blood on Tendou’s shoes makes his soles squeak as he’s stepping across the floor. Tendou winces when he stands to his full height. His skin pulls tightly at the gash on his collarbone. His fingers come away with blood when he touches it again.“Fuck.” Tendou breathes. The rest of his clothes are soaked through, his shirt is blooming with the blood dripping from his collar. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Tendou chants, running his hands through his hair.Day 7 Shiratorizawa Week: iwaten + hands + yakuza au
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Tendou Satori
Series: Kryptonite |Yakuza Au| [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709863
Kudos: 27
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	would you hold my hands, they're the same ones that i used

Tendou trembles, mostly from the adrenaline leaving him. The warehouse is cold as rain spills down through the open sunlight in the roof. All it does is dilute the blood that’s on the concrete beneath him, coating the rubber base of his shoes. His fingers are shaking as he reaches up to touch the stinging of his collarbone. 

Iwaizumi’s American target is groaning on the floor of the warehouse, clutching onto where Tendou slammed his knife into the man's shoulder. Tendou pants from exertion, hair wet and flopping onto his face, sticking to his forehead and his eyes. 

_ “Don’t you _ ,” Tendou groans, stumbling forward to pick up the pistol he dropped in the middle of their scuffle. “ _ f-fucking come near him _ .” Tendou pants in rough English. 

“Stupid f-” The target swears. The man struggles to push himself up onto his feet.

“ _ Don’t you dare! _ ” Tendou snarls. His fingers shake as he curls them around the grip of the pistol, he props his pointer finger on the trigger, levels the pistol with the target's head. 

The gunshot echoes in both the warehouse and Tendou’s ears, rattling him down to the bone. Things like these never get easier the longer he does it. Iwaizumi’s target falls flat, the side of his cheek blown out onto the ground. Tendou stumbles over to him, glaring at the still body on the warehouse floor, before he yanks his knife from the target’s shoulders.

There’s cheek and blood scattered on the ground. Bile rises in his throat. He never gets used to the gore that comes from an unclean kill, but does it matter? 

Iwaizumi is back in their hotel room, hopefully unaware that Tendou basically hunted down his target. He was right though, the man was aware of the contract that was on his head, and the bounty that came with it and was ready to come after Iwaizumi.

Too bad he didn’t anticipate Tendou as well. 

Tendou takes a deep breath. The scent in the air is metallic. The blood on Tendou’s shoes makes his soles squeak as he’s stepping across the floor. Tendou winces when he stands to his full height. His skin pulls tightly at the gash on his collarbone. His fingers come away with blood when he touches it again.

“Fuck.” Tendou breathes. The rest of his clothes are soaked through, his shirt is blooming with the blood dripping from his collar. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Tendou chants, running his hands through his hair. 

He stops, staring down at the body of Iwaizumi’s target, laying lifeless, before he leans down to search through his pockets. Tendou finds his phone in his trouser pocket, before he takes the sim card and crushes both it, and the phone under his heel. He stares up at the rain, blinking as the droplets hit his face, leaking into his eyes.

Tendou yanks out the knife from the man’s shoulder, flinching when blood squirts out and hits him in the eye. He wipes at the blood spray, letting out a disgusted click of his tongue as he flicks the blood off the back of his hand.

He’s just killed for Hajime, thrown himself into the line of fire, to protect Hajime.

He wouldn’t have done this any different. 

*

Tendou is grateful that the rain covers up the fact that the front of his shirt and the collar is bloomed with blood. He zips up his jacket as the rain falls even faster and harder. He stalks down the street, with his hands shoved into his pockets to hide his bloodied knuckles.

The lady at the reception desk doesn’t look up as he pushes through the large double doors to the hotel. His wet footsteps leave a trail on the carpet of the hotel lobby, but he doesn’t care as he stalks towards the elevator doors. His fingers are shaking, jaw trembling, teeth chattering. His hands are numb when he punches at the elevator buttons with his fingers. 

The elevator ride up is so quiet he can hear his heart hammering in his chest over the quiet hum of the elevator. Iwaizumi might still be in their hotel room, which would make it hard to explain why his shirt is bloodied, still Tendou drags his feet across the carpet of the corridor towards their room at the end of the hall. The keycard takes a few moments to beep before Tendou manages to jiggle the handle on the door to get it open. 

He toes off his shoes in the doorway before taking his first step down the corridor.

“Sacchan? Is that you?” Iwaizumi calls out from the bathroom. His head peaks out of the door curiously, hair wet and flat on his head. “You’re soaked, you should have a shower.” Iwaizumi purses his lips before his head disappears back inside the bathroom. After a moment he steps out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped dangerously low around his waist.

“Jesus, it’s like you just stood in the raid the second that storm started.” Iwaizumi fusses, pushing a hand through Tendou’s hair and moving it out of his face. Iwaizumi huffs, before fiddling with Tendou’s jacket, reaching for the zipper so he can take it off the redhead.

“Hajime wait-” Tendou grabs onto Iwaizumi’s wrist right as Iwaizumi unzips it down to the centre of his chest. The way his collar opens shows off the gash across his collarbone and then the stains across his shirt.

“Sacchan what the fuck?” Iwaizumi raises his voice as he whips off the jacket, shaking off the grip Tendou has on his wrist to pull the collar of Tendou’s shirt away, showing off the gash across Tendou’s collar.

“It’s nothing, I’m a-okay Hajime.” Tendou plasters a smile onto his face. Tendou doesn’t like it when Iwaizumi worries, stress is evident on Iwaizumi’s face as his brow furrows and the corner of his mouth tugs downwards. 

“Bastard.” Iwaizumi mutters fondly as he tugs Tendou into the bathroom. “Coming back with a gash on you.” He huffs, checking underneath the sink for a first aid kit, frowning even harder when there isn’t one. “Stay here.” Iwaizumi orders, before he turns on his heel, just in his towel to stalk out of the bathroom to find the travel kit they brought with them.

“Goes out and ends up getting hurt.” Tendou hears Iwaizumi huffing to himself as he walks around the hotel room.

Tendou hides his guilt of worrying Iwaizumi behind a smile when the man comes back into the bathroom. Tendou leans against the cold, marble counter of the vanity as Iwaizumi fusses over him and peels his shirt off of his body. 

“Sacchan…” Iwaizumi says softly, fingers skirting around the outlines of Tendou’s chest tattoo. The gash is right above the tulips adorning Tendou’s chest, blood dripping onto the tattoo, making it look like the ink is running. “Doesn’t that hurt?” Iwaizumi brushes his thumb over the injury, tracing Tendou’s collarbone before he pulls his hands away and opens the first aid kit.

“I’m fine.” Tendou replies. He lifts one hand to cup his boyfriend’s cheek, looking away when he realizes his knuckles are bruised and his fingers are shaking. 

“What did you do?” Iwaizumi eyes his knuckles carefully, before he takes Tendou’s hand in his. 

Tendou grinds his teeth together, not meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes. “He was coming after you.” Tendou whispers, curling his fingers around Iwaizumi’s fingers. There’s such a difference between their skin tone, Iwaizumi’s skin takes to the sun like it’s a blessing, he tans beautifully. “I had this bad feeling, like, something wasn’t right. Then I noticed that we were getting followed for the last couple of days.” In the bright, white lighting of the bathroom, Tendou’s hands, especially when bruised and scraped, look sickly next to Iwaizumi’s skin. 

“I couldn’t let him get to you.” Tendou whispers, squeezing his fingers around Iwaizumi’s before he hangs his head. 

Iwaizumi’s expression softens, before he presses a gentle kiss to Tendou’s knuckles. “Thank you.” Iwaizumi murmurs. 

Iwaizumi stitches up the gash on his collarbone slowly, making him bite down on the bathroom’s hand towel as he pushes the needle through Tendou’s flesh. It’ll most likely scar over, as will his knuckles, although it’s not like the ink on his body would distract from it anyway. 

Tendou hisses through closed teeth as Iwaizumi dabs an alcohol swab over the gash, cleaning up a bit of blood that oozes while he was closing the last stitch. 

“I’ll dress it when you’re done showering.” Iwaizumi tells him as he runs his thumb over the gash again. Iwaizumi meets his eyes purposefully, leaning in to kiss Tendou on the lips, slowly and deeply. “Don’t take too long.” 

If Tendou is being honest with himself, the shower melts the nerves right out of him. Now that he knows Iwaizumi is safe, and there’s no one else to fight, and that Iwaizumi is most likely laying on their hotel bed, maybe with that towel on, maybe not, the tension just snakes out from his shoulders. 

He washes his hair and scrubs the dirt and blood from him, takes stock of the bruising that he can barely see underneath the ink that covers his whole body once he gets out and towels himself off in front of the mirror. After he takes the hotel provided blow dryer to his hair, he snakes out of the bathroom, forgoing his towel.

Sure enough, Iwaizumi is laying on the bed, one hand on his chest, pinching a nipple while the other is wrapped around his cock. His mouth is open with breathy pants escaping and eyes squeezed shut. Tendou leans against the wall and takes it in. His boyfriend is built, honest to god gorgeous pecs, framed by firm biceps, abs to die for and a neat and trimmed happy trail leading to a gorgeous cock.

“This sight never gets old.” Tendou says with a content sigh, smiling when Iwaizumi’s eye snap open and his head whips to the side to look at him.

“G-get over here.” Iwaizumi orders breathily. Tendou can hear the wet slip and slide of Iwaizumi’s hand over his cock. 

It doesn’t take much from Iwaizumi to get Tendou horny. His dick twitches and fills from the view in front of him, prompting him to stride over to the bed and lean over to kiss Iwaizumi. His boyfriend moans into the kiss, the hand that was pinching his nipples wraps around the back of Tendou’s neck and tugs him closer, needily.

“S-Satori… get off with me baby.” iwaizumi says breathily once he pulls away from Tendou, lips less than an inch away from the redhead’s. Iwaizumi’s other hand skirts down his abs, before it wraps around Tendou’s cock.

Tendou shudders, elbow wobbling where he’s supporting himself with one arm, while the other reaches down to take Iwaizumi’s place, hand around Iwaizumi’s cock. “Of course, anything… Anything for you ‘jime.” Iwaizumi bites his bottom lip, Tendou wants to do that for him. He kisses the side of iwaizumi’s mouth, holding himself up above his boyfriend as his legs and arms tremble.

Iwaizumi moans against his cheek when Tendou rubs his thumb deliberately against the slit of the head of his cock. The more Iwaizumi pumps his fist over Tendou’s cock, the more Tendou’s elbow trembles with the effort of holding himself up. He’s in a state where he needs Hajime’s touch, wants him so badly, to reassure that his boyfriend is safe and with him.

This is it.

Tendou’s elbow gives out, he barely stops himself from dropping all of his weight onto Iwaizumi, managing to land on his elbow. Their body is pressed skin to skin from chest to thighs. Tendou threads his fingers into Iwaizumi’s hair with the arm that’s on the mattress, before he starts to roll his hips against Iwaizumi’s, fucking Iwaizumi’s hand and rutting against Iwaizumi’s cock.

“I couldn’t stand the thought of him hurting you.” Tendou whispers, kissing Iwaizumi’s temple, and then his cheekbone, and then the corner of his mouth. “I’ll be damned if they take you from me.” Tendou mutters, words sincere and angry. He kisses the side of Iwaizumi’s jaw, before mouthing at his throat and nipping with his teeth.

Iwaizumi moans, fingers curling tighter around Tendou’s cock. Tendou returns the favour as he bites down on the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck, intentionally hard enough to leave a mark while he twists his palm over the head of Iwaizumi’s cock.

Iwaizumi shudders, body tensing as he comes over Tendou’s palm and onto his stomach. Iwaizumi’s chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath, other hand combing through the fingers the hairs at the base of Tendou’s neck.

“I love you.” Iwaizumi breathes. He tightens his grip on Tendou’s cock and jerks him off hard and fast, practically grinning when Tendou’s hips stutter and he comes onto Iwazumi’s hips and abdomen, before collapsing off to the side while slinging an arm around Iwaizumi’s waist.

“Love you too Hajime.” Tendou noses at Iwaizumi’s cheek, breath fanning against his ear. 

A few seconds later, Iwazumi groans.

“We need to take another shower.” 


End file.
